


是@psychomath老师的虚弱凶猛蛋！

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, top vergil, 产卵, 哺乳, 混乱的斯巴达家炖蛋, 蛋生蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 混乱的蛋生蛋，nd暗示有





	是@psychomath老师的虚弱凶猛蛋！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/gifts).



他或许没有完全意识到这个问题，除了鼓起的子宫外为了生下这个恶魔的蛋，他肯定会有配套的零件一同在身体里演化，他的丈夫也许在操他的时候发现了新生的湿润产道，但维吉尔就是不说，肯定是为了看他出尽洋相。

不是的好吗，维吉尔捏着毛巾说，我以为你自己知道……你连你自己要从哪里生出来都不知道？

总之依赖着恶魔的力量…本能…和大部分维吉尔焦头烂额的表情，他总算是把那个蛋从肚皮下面拖了出来，第一次就遭受磨砺的产道被撕开，疼痛但丁倒是已经习惯了，卵壳带着满身的血丝从穴口脱出后不久就开始在空气里呼吸着变得坚硬顽固，以从不怎么认真的父母手里保护自己，但丁好奇地拨弄上面复杂凹凸的纹路，他仍然还很虚弱，包括被他的大吼大叫吵得晕头转向的维吉尔也一样，他看上比但丁还要不希望那套雌性生殖系统留下来，虽然用恶魔的形态内射人类子宫确实很爽，毕竟恶魔过于出众的听力让他到现在还在微微耳鸣。

“你饿了吗？”等朦胧的眼睛恢复正常，维吉尔擦掉衣服和手心里未干涸的血迹边询问着，他不想在尼禄谴责暴怒的眼神里被迫把但丁送到儿子家里照顾，他又不是真的做不好父亲……然后他发现了问题。

但丁用一种看披萨一样的表情目不转睛地盯着那个会呼吸的卵，他的喉咙滚动，咽下口水，连同柔软鼓起的乳房一起把领口下的床单浸得湿漉漉的，他的慌乱和复杂的混血让生理有些紊乱，恶魔的那一部分让他对美丽强壮的卵内部飘溢的魔力饥渴难耐，人类的那一部分让他的乳房饱满胀痛，汁水渴望地漫出来催促他将幼崽哺育保护。

“我觉得……好饿……”但丁控制不住他的口水，看着蛋就像看着维吉尔的老二一样垂涎欲滴，他的穴口还因为过度撑开而张着一个柔软的洞，淌着粘液和血丝，比他本人的精神倒是显得疲惫多了，维吉尔拿不准是先给他擦干净，还是把尼禄他们留下来的那一桌高高堆起的食物拖过来，他原本觉得是他们宠坏了但丁，但是现在他觉得尼禄显然是知道什么他还不知道的危险情况。

最后他正确地选择用恶魔的姿态同时干了这两件事，在但丁冲着蛋发出恶魔般饥饿的低吼时用力摁住他，拖着他用食物诱惑他的注意力，那些生产时散乱的魔力、液体和血迹被蓝色的布满细棘的舌头一一舔干净，放在过去他早就因为被舔舐的外阴和乳头而硬得不行，现在却只顾贪婪而毫无章法地埋在新鲜丰盛的食欲里，他脸上沾着酱汁，吮吸手指发出啧啧的声音，阴茎却毫无反应。不过维吉尔也是后来才知道是包括食欲都是因为本能的控制，他的恶魔蛋引诱着母亲专注地只保护自己，拒绝父亲或者其他雄性的接近以免再次进入繁殖期，但是上头的饥饿也影响了但丁恶魔的那部分本能，他想要吞掉一切纯粹的毫无威胁的魔力，比如从他肚子里夺走很多力量的蛋，这让但丁忍不住亮出獠牙。

维吉尔只能花费比待产期更多的精力盯住他，他倒是无所谓但丁到底想吃什么，但是维吉尔不允许自己的弟弟和雌性在并非需求的情况下遭受失去蛋的打击，等这段激素血脉紊乱的时间过去，他会帮但丁刷干净厨房的。但丁大部分时间都安静虚弱地盯着他的蛋，蜷缩在堆满旧衣服和柔软靠垫的床上角落里，心神不宁让他倍感饥饿和无助，这段饱受人类荷尔蒙折磨的时间他拒绝一切的接近，甚至被激怒时也拒绝进食，然后恶性循环，空荡荡的肚皮让他虚弱，无法保护蛋的认识让他更加警惕难以触碰，好在他抱着蛋无法动弹的时候，会被恶魔的地位压迫，不得不从成为魔人的维吉尔手里取食，这种饲养的感觉让维吉尔觉得滑稽又难以言喻，他曾经无比渴望看到他的兄弟乖乖地舔舐他手心里的食物，请求生理活动的模样，没想到几十年过去，他才发现这也太累了，真的搞不懂年轻时候的自己精力过剩都在想些什么。

但是人类的胃口被填满后，恶魔的欲望又开始苏醒，他的蛋从可怜无助的幼儿变成夺走自己魔力又毫无威胁的完美食物，有次维吉尔只不过是稍微抱着书打了个盹，醒来的时候就看见但丁在饥饿地舔他们的蛋，尖锐的恶魔牙齿嵌入外壳的缝隙中，他不得不把书合拢，又把但丁揍趴下才算了事，他真的无比好奇当初尼禄到底做了什么，居然没让毫无经验年轻无知的但丁把他也吃了。

“我怎么知道，”尼禄干巴巴地说，“我那时候就是一个蛋。”

他身上新生魔人的血脉相连的气息让但丁放松地伸展开，他的叔叔逐渐在摆脱保护期的激烈影响，慢慢跨入软绵绵的哺乳期，胸部的外廓和乳房肥美饱满，维吉尔已经试用过了，乳晕柔软可口，浑圆的手感也不错，如果就像尼禄小时候那么听话准时的话，这个蛋应该就在这几天破壳，可以享受到母亲甜蜜的哺育。

“我给你带了件礼物，但丁，”尼禄坐在床边咕哝着翻找他的旧背包，叮叮哐哐的乱响让维吉尔露出不赞同的目光，“我觉得你会喜欢的。”

他掏出一把簇新的煎锅。


End file.
